un encuentro inesperado
by Hermione Alejandra
Summary: en una sala, se encontrará con alguien que no desea ver


Un encuentro inesperado

Hermione camina por uno de los pasillo de Howgarts, haciendo su rutinaria ronda de prefecta, habían decidido con Ron, que para terminar más rápido, el iría por un lado y ella por el otro. De repente un ruido extraño llamó su atención, con su varita en alto bien empuñada, camina hacia el aula y silenciosamente abre la puerta.

-Ah! Eras tú- dijo decepcionada.

-¿A quien esperabas?-contestó con burla, justo tenía que encontrarse con ella, cuando quería estar solo

-Cualquier cosa es mejor que tú. Es hora de que estés acostado ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo hago lo que quiero, cuando quiero y nadie me lo va impedir, menos una sangre sucia como tú.

- Diez puntos menos para tu casa, soy una prefecta, ¿lo olvidaste?

-Como podría olvidarlo, si tu insignia dejaría ciego a cualquiera.

-Gracias por el halago, pero eso no te va a salvar, así que ahora mismo vete a tu cuarto.

-Quien te crees tú, para darle órdenes a un Malfoy.-se levantó de la mesa donde estaba sentado y se acercó, mirando gélidamente a la castaña.

-¿Piensas obedecerme?-dijo, cuando lo vio salir de la sala.

-Ni muerto, recuerda que yo también soy prefecto. -contestó caminado en dirección contraria.

-Bien, has lo que quieras.-amenazadoramente se dio vuelta, decidida a continuar con su ronda. Cuando alguien la hizo voltear.

-Malfoy, suéltame ahora mismo- este la miró de pies a cabeza.

-¿sigues queriendo darme órdenes? Ya te dije que no te pienso obedecer.

-Entonces puedes dejarme continuar mi ronda tranquila-pero él no la soltaba, ante esto solo sonrió sensualmente a la castaña.

-Con eso no vas a conseguir nada.

-Lo sé, tú eres la única que se resiste a esa sonrisa, por que esos métodos no surten efecto con un ratón de biblioteca como tú.

-puede ser que no surtan efecto por que no me gusten los hurones arrogantes.

La castaña lo miró con odio, aunque igual en algún recodo muy remoto de su ser, esa sonrisa si causaba efecto. Porque siendo su enemigo igual estaba guapo y eso había que admitirlo, por suerte tan solo ella escuchaba sus pensamientos, por más tontos que fueran.

- Admite que igual que todas las chicas te mueres por mí.-dijo con el mismo tono arrogante de siempre.

Hermione sonrió, despectivamente y miró a Draco de pies a cabeza, como si lo estuviera evaluando.

- Por algo como tú- pensó un tanto.-nunca.

Se volvió a alejar dispuesta a continuar, feliz por haber dejado al rubio con la palabra en la boca, pero alguien la volvió a detener.

- No quiero seguir perdiendo mi tiempo contigo. O tienes un cerebro tan chiquito, como para no entenderlo.-le gritó sin darse vuelta.

- Y aun te digo que no te creo.-siguió, le gustaba ver a la castaña enfadarse, por eso y tan solo por eso, siempre pensó que ese era un modo hacerla enojar al máximo, sin perder nada, todo sería un juego, pero la tentación de los labios rojos de la chica lo estaba haciendo caer.

-Eso no me importa.

La dio vuelta fuertemente, tomándola de la cintura, la acercó a su cuerpo.

-En serio, no te gusto ni un poquito.-le habló susurrándole al oído.

- Muy segura.-le contestó fingiendo una indiferencia absoluta, aunque por dentro el olor a menta de él, la estaba haciendo perder la voluntad.-ahora suéltame de una vez.

-¿O qué?-comenzó a darle unos pequeños besitos en el cuello.

- O puedo gritar, hechizarte.-le dijo con una voz más débil de lo común, aquella situación la tenia bastante incomoda, pero una parte de ella no la dejaba reaccionar.

-Y tú no recuerdas que yo soy un Slytherin, el más astuto de mi casa y por sobre todo un Malfoy, que siempre consigue lo que quiere.-le respondió dejando que su aliento tibio cayera en los labios de la castaña.

-Y por eso tú debes estar a mínimo un metro de distancia mío-intento empujarlo hacia atrás pero Malfoy sin duda era más fuerte. _Mi varita, pensó_. La tenía en una de sus manos hacía tres minutos, pero ya no estaba.

-Buscas esto.-le dijo Draco, mostrando la varita que tenía entre sus mano derecha.- Ahora que estas indefensa que piensas hacer.-la arqueó una ceja esperando la respuesta.-déjate por un momento de ser tan tú.

- Como puedes decir tantas estupideces por segundo.

-Pensando rápido.-contestó como si no lo hubiesen insultado- y si tanto dices que no te gusto, ahora lo voy a comprobar.

Sin más preámbulo, la besó apasionadamente, primero la chica no respondió, pero después, no pudo aguantar más, sutilmente comenzó a besarlo también, le gustaba un poco lo bien que besaba, todo lo que había escuchado respecto a eso, quizás era verdad. Unos segundos más tarde y con las últimas fuerzas de voluntad que le quedaban antes de desmayarse apartó su cara de la de Malfoy.

-No vuelvas a hacer algo así

- Tu voz esta un poco menos firme que hace un rato, Granger.

- Mentira - ni siquiera la escuchó y volvió a besarla, pero esta vez tuvo la precaución de arrinconarla contra una pared para que no se le escapara. Ya Hermione no tenía fuerzas y se dejó llevar, no podía resistir más. El besó duró mucho, estaba como sumida en un sueño, del cual debía despertar. Él era Draco Malfoy, su peor enemigo, la persona a quien había odiado más en toda su vida, el hombre que juega con todas las mujeres que se la cruzan en su camino y ella seguramente no sería la excepción, en ese momento le tomó el peso a lo que estaba haciendo, despacio dirigió su mano hacia donde el rubio tenia tomada la varita. Se la quitó y Malfoy al darse cuenta de esto se alejó un poco, sabiendo que la castaña, con varita en mano podía ser un tanto peligrosa.

-Levicorpus - Malfoy comenzó a flotar en el aire de una forma muy graciosa, de cabeza.-viste, la astucia se puede contagiar con un simple beso.

-Bájame de una vez, Granger. - contestó enfadado.

-OK, como quieras. Liberacorpus - el rubio cayó fuertemente causando mucho ruido.- creo que eres más inofensivo de lo que parece-replicó sonriendo, él no iba a perder oportunidad para demostrarle que sus besos no eran tan simples, así que jaló a la castaña al piso, pero ella le movió su cabeza en señal de negación y levantando su varita de nuevo, la dirigió hacia donde él estaba.

-Aguamenti-un chorro de agua salió fuertemente de la varita de Hermione. Draco completamente mojado quedó tendido en el piso, mientras una castaña feliz se paraba- te odio Malfoy y eso no va a cambiar nunca, aunque tú pienses o quieras pensar lo contrario. -se dio media vuelta para retirarse cuando quiso por última vez, ver a Malfoy en el suelo. – eso es para que aprendas que conmigo no se juega.

-Me las pagarás Granger.-se dijo para si.

Fin, me encanto imaginarme un Draco completamente mojado. ¿A ustedes también? Díganmelo. Dejen rewies. Ah y si alguien se digna a leer esto, quien me pude explicar que significa OoC


End file.
